


不浪漫

by intheblueskyyy



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheblueskyyy/pseuds/intheblueskyyy
Summary: Noel写给Liam的，一封永远不会寄出去的情书En mi tierra desierta eres la última rosa.在我这贫瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 12





	不浪漫

Liam，你敢相信吗，我他妈的竟然会给你写情书。人们总是觉得流氓不会浪漫，但我是个例外，不然我也没法写出那么多全宇宙最棒的歌了，对吧？你知道的，并且没有你我也不可能写出那样的好歌，因为你笃定你是我的缪斯啊。

你以前总是喜欢揉眼睛，明知只会越揉越痛，但还是会揉个不停。我说，停下，Liam，别揉了，但你还是继续揉，揉到眼睛都红了。我不得不走过来捧住你的脸说，嘿，我让你停下。手拿开，我看看。你于是乖乖地把手放下让我看，我却并不能看见什么脏东西或者沙粒，只有你那双清澈、干净的蓝色眼睛，胜过这世上的一切蓝色，胜过天空，胜过大海，甚至比克莱因蓝来得更为纯粹。你的睫毛长而翘起，那么细小的弧度，却勾得人心里很痒。我再三仔细看过，最后得出诊断说：肯定是你的睫毛太长戳进眼睛里才痛的。但你还是很担心，扯着我的袖子问：如果是有小虫子爬进去了呢？我趁机捏捏你的脸说，不会的，小虫子早就被我给赶跑了。

如果晚上看不到月亮，你会故意挡住我的视线说，Noely，没有月亮了，月亮被我吃掉了。好的啊，我相信，因为你他妈就是这么疯疯癫癫的，你就是那个连月亮都能吃掉的小疯子。但是看着你——没有人会不愿意为你摘下那轮月亮的，kid。你就是有这样的魔力，就是能做到，就是能让别人都对你深信不疑。

13岁那年你傻得冒泡，天真烂漫到无知，却又出奇地可爱。你央求我陪你去看流星雨，于是我真的陪你去了。我们爬上公园一片起伏的绿草地里隆起最高的那个低矮小土坡——或许可以称它为绿色的小山丘？当时是在盛夏的夜晚，空气闷热，好在并不浑浊。我们真是两个笨蛋，你只拿了副望远镜就兴冲冲地出门了，一路上你情绪高昂，不停地讲着一些除了我之外几乎没人能懂的蠢话，甚至有的连我都一知半解。你沉不住气的，不一会儿肚子就咕咕叫着跟我说，你饿了。这大半夜的我上哪儿给你找吃的去？还好我背包底下压着一个熟透了的苹果，于是我把它摸出来递给了你。你问：它洗过么？我摇了摇头，但你也不讲究，在衣服上装模做样地擦一擦就吭哧吭哧地咬了起来，完了还要嘟囔着抱怨它不好吃。你就知足吧，小混蛋，那可是我省下来给你吃的啊，不好吃你也特么得给我说好吃。

总之我和你就那么一直等啊等，不清楚具体的时间，也没有相关的概念。你一直不会看表，甚至到了二十几岁也还是这样，你说你傻不傻？只能是我戴着表在心里盘算时间。我的眼皮其实很早就开始打架了，它们几欲合上，但我还是会突然惊醒。这一点你比我坦然，你靠着我的肩膀就那样睡着了。我肩膀酸痛但仍不敢动，怕扰你清梦，岂不罪过。你是不是故意的？你早知道我会放任你这么做，对不对？操你的。到头来我还得感激你的大恩大德，庆幸你没有靠着我流口水。你睡得天昏地暗，睡得香甜，仿佛世界末日也叫不醒你。好吧，总之我勉强支撑着不让自己倒下，保持着相对而言还算清醒的意识。最可怕的是那些耀武扬威的蚊子，我大概脑抽了才会不停地替你赶蚊子，谁让我他妈的舍不得你呢？毕竟我的手背都替你挡过那么多次阳光了。

我当真怀疑流星雨是否只是别人同你开的一个玩笑，而你——也只有你这样的傻逼才会乐呵呵地相信。但是上帝在冥冥之中听到了你的心愿，于是他让它成真，于是真的有无数的星星从天空中飞奔而来，它们直奔向你，自高处纵身而跃，在无边的、漫漫的黑夜的长河里，它们闪烁着流转的光辉，不息、耀眼、璀璨、夺目。它们不同寻常，它们奔你而来。于是我叫醒了你，你睁开眼睛，抖动睫毛，有些困倦地揉了揉眼睛，揉下的是一片星星。你的蓝色眼睛里盛满了夜色的温柔和星星的灵动，那一刻我突然被击中，像是有电流窜席全身，因为我突然意识到我爱你。怎么会有星星能够亮得过你？你当是上天赐予我的奇异恩典。你如愿以偿地看到了流星雨，你很兴奋地问：对着流星许愿，愿望就能够成真，这是真的吗？你跃跃欲试，带着满脸的期待看向了我。我说我不知道，但或许可以试试。你于是双手合十，放在胸口，低下头来做出虔诚祷告的样子，然后闭上眼睛在心中默念着你的愿望。而我，我在你对着流星许愿的时候干了一件蠢事：我只顾着盯着你的脸，却忘记了许愿。

我那时候究竟在想什么，现在我已经想不起来了。如今我早过了相信这些的年龄，但……当年的我曾经后悔过吗？我或许应该后悔，但又似乎没什么大不了的。对着流星许愿究竟能不能实现？我不知道，但我想不会有那样的好事。我不知道你当年许下的愿望是什么，也不知道它们有没有实现，但毫无疑问——你就是星星。你是从天上落下来落到我身边拯救我的那颗星啊，你是我胸前所佩戴的那颗星永恒的意义所在啊……我爱你。

有那么多人一直在猜想我歌词的含义，甚至是‘star’这个词也能争个头破血流。人们总会这么说，这首歌是写给谁谁谁的，这句歌词又是在暗示什么。他们各执一词，有些很有意思，有些蠢到家了，有些甚至连我自己都他妈的想不到。还有些人试图从我的歌里找出关于‘我爱你’的蛛丝马迹，他们总是说，这首歌是指的是你，那首歌是我爱你的证明，这是和哪件事有关的……他们试图窥探到这份爱，这份我们之间存在的不见天日的爱，试图搞清我对你所怀抱的复杂感情，以及他们最想知道的‘我还爱不爱你’这件事。这听上去有点蠢，但——很有勇气。因为这其实是个毋庸置疑的事实，不是吗？我听过你的歌，也看过那些歌词，我明白，只有唱歌的时候你和我才最真诚无欺。其实你一直都很真实，旁人所看到的你就是原原本本的你，但我习惯了藏得很深，所以真正会在歌里袒露灵魂的……或许是我吧。很抱歉我只能通过这种方式来爱你，我不得不对抗世界、对抗一切，甚至是我自己。但是我要你始终相信，我一直、一直深爱着你——因为这就是真相。别人可以质疑，他们爱他妈的怎么想就怎么想，我无所谓，但是你不能。只有你是不能质疑的……如果连你都动摇了，那这份爱还有什么意义所在？我知道你能够坚持下去的，你从来就不会那么轻易地倒下。拜托你不要怀疑，因为我的确如你所想，甚至比你想象的还要更为强烈地爱着你。请相信我所做的一切都是有原因的，哪怕这会伤害到你……我知道你很聪明，Liam，你分辨得出我哪些话是真的，哪些又是假的，你也看得出哪些歌词有关于你。你应该向来清楚我爱的是谁……我从未像现在这样如此深切地疼痛、思念着你。我知道我一次又一次地拒绝你、推开你深深地伤害到了你，这其中有太多不能公之于众的原因了。我无意争辩什么，我只想说……我爱你。

你19岁那年送给我一枝红玫瑰，不知道它被几经转手，最后的命运却终结在了我的手里。那枝玫瑰其实很可怜，花瓣被挤掉几片，叶子也不剩什么，茎干光秃秃的，没有一点鲜活的生长的杂乱。它被人精心培育，却落魄得这么不堪，仍谁都要叹一声时运不济，怎么地，偏生栽在了你的手里。它被园丁突兀地剪下来，带着这样或那样的浪漫和狼狈，被贩卖到了情人们的手里，因为承载着沉甸甸的爱愿，本来娇柔欲滴的鲜红就又添了几分重量。你送我的那枝玫瑰当真潦倒，它香消玉损得那么轻易，又那么随意，令人惋惜。我问你它是哪里来的，你起先说是路边捡的，后来又改口说其实是别的女孩送给你的。你将它转赠于我，但怕我知道了会不高兴，于是撒谎。其实我根本就不在乎它到底是从哪儿来的，因为——哪怕它零零落落，哪怕它谈不上半分体面，但这是你送给我的，这就足够了。这是专属于我的、你独一无二的蹩脚告白啊，你在情人节那天把它塞到了我的手里，莽莽撞撞，脸上带着尚未完全消褪干净的稚气。那一刻你和所有青春期满脸痘痘爱出风头的调皮男孩没什么不同，也和所有撞见心仪男孩的女生一样手足无措；你甚至还像小孩子那样满脸期待，十分得意地企图向我邀功。你太真实也太简单了，那么好懂，一猜就中；可我偏爱这样的你，旁人无法企及，而你对我抱有类似的感觉。我们何其相似，又何其不似；何其幸运，又何其不幸。上天派你来做我的兄弟，却并不给人多留一条后路，多么残忍。于是变故丛生，半路突地横杀出一些不同寻常的情愫和依恋，在你孩童时尚且懵懵懂懂的时候便已种下，明知如此，但——你和我，我们都不能拒绝这份诱惑，就像夏娃也没能够放弃那口香甜的禁果一样。最后它不光开出了花，也结出了苦涩的果子，这果子只能让我们自己品尝了。可是你我曾有过半句怨言吗？操他的，没有。所以两个人的心甘情愿总好过一个人的执迷不悟，对么？

我猜我们的关系足够为人津津乐道了，也许正是那个年代家家户户茶余饭后的谈资，那么这样看来我们可真是他妈的了不起。我们应该养活了不少穷困潦倒的无良媒体和报社吧？那么多的头条、那么大的版面，足够那些拍照的狗仔一夜暴富了。想想做个狗仔还真不错，但是作为当事人的你我只是觉得厌恶。你已经不需要我的搀扶或者说任何帮助，能够自己挣扎着从泥潭里爬起来了。你在长大，和路边绿化带里栽种的那些万年常青的树一样，永远枝繁叶茂，永远生生不息。你的灵魂像是用黄金铸就成的，永远灿烂、辉煌、掷地有声。你的声音清如急湍，逆流而上，在我脑海中不断回响、回响。要感谢咱妈让你诞生在了这个世上，让你操蛋的成为了我的弟弟。她无微不至地呵护着你长大，一心一意为了我、你和Paul奔波操劳。敬她，她是这世界上最伟大的女人。

好吧，你能相信吗，我洋洋洒洒地写了那么多的屁话。你是很傻，但你是我的傻瓜。如果没有你，我只是一片被积雪所掩盖的贫脊又荒芜的土地，不会有Oasis，不会有那个巨大而美丽的泡泡，我只会挣扎着日复一日，然后永远潦倒在曼彻斯特，一辈子也走不出那里。Kid，不要难过，不要悲伤，你应该知道我总会回到你身边来的，知道你对我来说有多么重要，知道你对Oasis、对所有歌迷来说的意义。不要流泪，不要哭泣，你应该永远都带着笑容啊，你应该开开心心永远没有烦恼啊。怎么会有人舍得让你悲伤呢，我该怎么做才能为你驱散那些笼罩在你头顶的乌云呢？神奇的是，人们有时会把我错认成你。我不明白他们怎么会弄错这么简单的事，但总有人看着我的脸脱口而出你的名字。我想他们的确傻逼，但我其实挺开心的，我们的名字真就特么的给绑在一起了，这挺不错。若干年后我不在了，人们提到我还是会想，哦，Noel Gallagher啊，不就那个破写歌的吗？他还有一个宇宙无敌傻逼的弟弟。

我们的第一次是怎么发生的？那天晚上我们都喝得烂醉，然后你犯了一个致命的错误，你吻了我。那一瞬间的感觉很奇妙，就好像砰的一声，全宇宙的烟花都霎那间在脑袋里轰然炸开，然后此起彼伏成一场绚烂的焰火，绮丽而壮观，叫人无法拒绝。而我也犯了一个致命的错误，我没有推开你，而是用手摁住你的后脑勺加深了这个吻。你气势汹汹地咬破了我的嘴唇，但我还是占据着上风。这个不像话的吻点燃了导火索，一切都发生的那么自然，顺理成章地就发生在了我们之间，像是某种微妙的化学反应，始于接吻，终于做爱。你像无头苍蝇一样毫无章法地在我身上乱摸，有点粗鲁地扒掉我的衬衫，还害得我掉了几颗纽扣。你大概被我亲得晕头转向了，甚至于被我摁倒在床上也没有任何要反抗的意思。我好不容易松开你，你的嘴唇被我亲得红肿，但是很好看，像春天的樱桃，地里的野草莓，闪着诱人的光泽，等待人来摘撷品尝。那是一种嫣然的红，而你眼底躲着潋滟的水光。我在那片蓝色里看到情欲，它们汹涌地将我淹没，而我注定是要溺死在那里面的。你对着我露出一个胜利的笑容，带着些许挑逗和性意味，再是那种美妙的背德感的刺激，这一切的一切都令我头皮发麻，连灵魂都开始战栗。而我也终于沦陷，终于让这段关系走向失控，而你那时的样子令我至今都记忆犹新：你太美丽，像荒芜之中盛开的玫瑰；又或者说月色与雪色，你是那之间的第三种绝色。

你记不记得小的时候咱妈带我和你一起上街，路过一个卖金鱼的小摊，你说什么也不肯走，死活要买金鱼。妈拗不过你，只好掏钱让我和你挑。我们一共挑了3条，一条全身都是红色，只有下巴有块斑状的白色，像长了胡子，你给它取名叫圣诞老人。一条全黑的，我叫它黑星。还有一条通体都是金色的，你不知道该叫它什么，我说不如就喊它朱丽叶吧，它太漂亮了，像是耀眼的太阳。你兴高采烈地拎着这三条金鱼回了家，把它们装进一个圆形玻璃缸里，看它们悠闲自在地游来游去或者吐泡泡，可以一连盯上好几个小时。你很喜欢这几条金鱼，甚至时常托着脸对它们讲话，每天你放学后的第一件事就是冲到鱼缸前看一看，确认它们平安无事你才放心。后来有一天那个不配做咱爸的傻逼对着我发脾气，因为我不理睬他而自顾自地给金鱼喂食，他一怒之下冲过来，一巴掌就把鱼缸给拍到了地上。毕竟是玻璃，果不其然摔了个粉碎。水流飞散着四溅开来，那几条被你视若珍宝的金鱼也被毫不留情地摔在了地上，嘴巴一张一合，奄奄一息地甩着尾巴。我急疯了，颤抖着把它们捡起来放在手心里，然后慌慌张张地冲进卫生间，把它们放进水盆，再往盆里放水。我不停地祈祷着它们别死，否则我无法想象你该多么难过。幸运的是它们都活得好好的，那天你放学回来看到鱼缸不见了紧张得要死，听说鱼缸被爸给打碎了，难过得快要哭出来。但是我告诉你它们没有死，你看到了活生生的它们，重新露出了笑容。我喜欢你的笑，那让我觉得我所做的一切都是有意义的。

我有没有告诉过你我一直留着你的照片？好吧，我都能想象得出你听到这个会是怎样的反应……你可能会嘲笑我是个不折不扣的大傻逼吧。但是，操，管他妈的，谁让我们回不去了呢，我只能用布满茧子的粗糙的手抚上照片里你那张年轻漂亮的脸。很奇怪吧，每次看到你的照片我都忍不住会笑，但是我笑起来比哭还要难看。我的手曾真真切切地抚摸过你的脸，也见证过你内在小小宇宙的奇迹；曾经我抚摸过你的皮肤是温热的，是带着真实的暖意的，就像春天走在路上张开双臂面向太阳那样，我拥抱你，手臂收拢时怀抱的是一整个春天。如今你抽身离去，我便只剩凛冬的风，那样刺骨，那样寒冷。我重新沦为那片贫瘠的土地，荒芜沉默，满目疮痍。我心里痛苦地清楚：再也不会有如你那般的玫瑰在我这片土地上盛开了。

我不想多说关于我们两个在Oasis时期的事情，因为这是一个让人悲伤的故事，而且结局似乎是必然的，英伦摇滚会走向衰落，我们也不可避免地走向分离。你说一无所有的时候反而更加快乐，我想你是对的。在最早的时候没有那么多乱七八糟的事情，只有我和你。我抱着那把二手的吉他，在音乐里寻找慰藉，或者打发时间，给自己一些聊胜于无的盼头好支撑着自己迎来明天。而你无忧无虑，天真又单纯，我说什么你都会当真，对我这个年长五岁的哥哥死心塌地。那时候的我们不过是想让生活变好一点罢了。我本不会奢求梦想，但是你——你带着你不顾一切的疯狂、激情和浪漫，你眷顾了我，把我拉进你的乐队，从此一发不可收拾。那时候我们还没有出名，还要靠领救济金来过日子。我们明明穷困潦倒，却觉得自己好像拥有着全世界。如今真的什么都拥有了，心里却空荡荡的：最重要的那一块怎么都补不上了。你说人没有爱能不能继续活下去？我想大概是不能的吧。这听起来真他妈的矫情，是不是？但……我不得不承认。

你曾经对我说，I love you all the time。你说这是你做过最浪漫的事情，我不敢肯定。你的谎言太多了，但我知道你爱我更甚从前。你记得罗蒙湖吗？那天的你就像是一只黑色的羊羔，对我毫不设防，于是我在众目睽睽之下吻了你。你没有拒绝，你只是……就这么让它发生了，让它暴露在了阳光底下。你目不转睛地看着我，仿佛看着一片燃烧的旷野，让我无所遁形。我想不会有人比我爱你更深，也不会有人比你更让我刻骨铭心。好吧，Liam，如果你看到这封信了，你肯定会骂我虚伪、骂我自私、骂我逼逼赖赖的。但——操你的，你为什么总是不愿意听我好好说话？就算我真的给你了，你大概——算了，总之我他妈的最好不要把它交到你的手上，最好带着这个连同我们的爱一起烂在坟墓里，这下你总该满意了吧？


End file.
